backstreetboysfandomcom-20200214-history
Leigh Dorough
) |Row 6 title = Occupation(s) |Row 6 info = Film Producer Real Estate broker Webmaster |Row 7 title = Years Active |Row 7 info = 1997-present |Row 8 title = height |Row 8 info = 5' |Row 9 title = Nationality |Row 9 info = American |Row 10 title = alma_mater |Row 10 info = University of Southern California |Row 11 title = spouse |Row 11 info = Howie Dorough (12/8/2007) |Row 12 title = children |Row 12 info = James Dorough (born 2009), Holden Dorough (born 2013) }}Leigh Anne Dorough (nee Boniello, born August 30, 1974) is an American film executive producer, real estate broker and webmaster. Early life Leigh Anne Dorough was born on April 30, 1974 in Monmouth, New Jersey to Ralph Boniello and Karen Bonifide. She has an older sister, Stacy O'Neil, a talent manager at The Firm that represents stars like Vin Diesel, Kevin Bacon, Rachel Weisz and Scott Caan and now manager at Brillstein Entertainment Partners, and a younger brother, Kevin. Her parents divorced and her father remarried. Career Early Career Dorough's love and passion for entertainment started when she was 5 years old, listening to rock and reggae music. Both her parents were friends with Bruce Springsteen and a lot of people in that camp, so she was going to a lot of concerts and had some backstage experience. While growing up, her mom had taken her and her sister to the movies as kids, whether it was an art house movie in Red Bank or a summer blockbuster at the Monmouth Mall, which brought them into the fantastical world where the idea of becoming involved behind the scenes as a profession was exhilarating. By the time she was in her teen years, she started going to concerts on her own, but missed the enjoyment of heading backstage and thought, ‘Wait a minute, I want to be back there!’ She attended and graduated from Shore Regional High School. Film Production After graduating high school, Boniello and Stacy moved to Los Angeles for college and in 1997, they pursue careers in the entertainment business. Stacy became a talent manager at The Firm, Inc. for the stars while Boniello started at Dreamworks, developing television projects with the head writers of Seinfeld. She later became a development executive for Jerry Weintraub Productions at Warner Bros. Studios, where she worked on films such as Ocean's Twelve (2004), Tarzan, Nancy Drew (2007), Wild Bunch and Westworld. Backstreet Boys At just 26 in December 2000, the music enthusiast, anxiously started a new job for the Backstreet Boys during the height of their fame as the new webmaster. Her job was to manage the band's website and get content of the band doing stuff outside of the everyday show ritual. While Leigh had previously worked on websites for celebrities, including Claudia Schiffer, and on commercials and music videos for Quentin Tarantino’s company, A Band Apart, she had no hands-on experience with video and behind-the-scenes content. But she never expected that the job would lead her to her future husband's heart, and found herself caught up in an epic made-for-TV romance. After leaving the webmaster gig during the group's hiatus, she put in 50-hour weeks working on movies including Oceans 12, Westworld and Nancy Drew as director of development, then vice president at Jerry Weintraub Productions while helping out Howie with his Dorough Lupus Foundation and some of his real estate projects at Sweet D Inc. Acting With full experience of working behind the camera, Leigh never would have though to work in front for the first time. Alongside with the other wives and their husbands, Boniello and her husband appeared in I Heart Nick Carter, where he was a groomsman. She would later appear in two music videos, God, Your Mama and Me in 2017 and No Place in 2019. Personal life In December 6, 2000, Boniello met Howie Dorough following a job interview she completed for a webmaster gig when she sat in the Los Angeles office of BSB’s management, never expected it would lead to love. While the pair soon discovered they shared a love of theme parks, socializing and food, one major difference was their musical tastes. In fact, Leigh knew little about BSB’s music when she landed the job. Over time, they introduced each other to their favorite bands, with Howie getting more into Primus and Ben Harper, while Leigh learned about Sade, Maxwell … and BSB! Howie and Leigh dated for six years and in 2006, he proposed to her in front of her family on New Year's. Howie has said he was more nervous to propose in front of her family than to perform in front of thousands of fans. A year later, On December 8, 2007, they tied the knot in a traditional Catholic ceremony at St. James Cathedral, where he was baptized and sang choir at in Orlando, Florida. They now have two sons together, On May 6, 2009, Howie and Leigh had their first son James Hoke Dorough. On his birthday in August 2012, Howie announced on Twitter that he was going to be a father for a second time that he and his wife were expecting another baby boy in February 2013. Their second son Holden John Dorough, was born on February 16, 2013. Gallery 001_(8).jpg 78440353.jpg 0c94ca685b10.jpg 12568301_166745563697458_1519792626_n.jpg 0.jpg 001_(1).jpg 58410121_350005208960021_47905477508371261_n.jpg 59375867_349284885771611_6591776812440254006_n.jpg 65858425_2402019416548618_3739840434525788553_n.jpg 62648634_348130269453813_1595451745293503614_n.jpg 68721273_833990130335739_5280013507404209325_n.jpg 67404763_343981506534935_5544047600844767922_n.jpg 71198430_163574078038071_1624555385293642247_n.jpg 80315627_938009143262972_5319846117287192788_n.jpg Filmography Facts: *Favorite Food: Asian, Italian *Favorite Musicians: Dave Matthews, Ben Harper, Primus *She doesn't like frogs Category:Backstreet Wives Category:Families